narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pito Yakushi
''Pito Terumī ''(照美ぴと) is a missing ninja from Kirigakure from the Terumī clan. As a result, Pito poccess the Boil Release Kekkei Genkai. It is not known who but the Swift Release belonged to his father and this was also passed down to Pito. Background During Pito's early years, he was very well looked after. Being the son to the Fifth Mizukage, Pito was very well known in the village. Of course things came with perks such as getting discounts in almost every store in the village. Not much is known about Pito's father which did cause some controversy in the village. One of the few things that is known about his father must have been able to use swift release as Pito was able to reliably use it when he was a chūnin. Another obvious thing known about his father was that he must have been very tall as Pito throughout all ages was much taller than anyone else. This made people a bit scared of Pito when he got a little bit older even though his intentions were to never harm anyone. Because of his poor attitude when he was younger, he was one year late to graduating from the academy. This made Pito change his feelings towards others and made him realise that even though the Fifth Mizukage is his mother that doesn't mean he can treat anyone how he likes. When Pito was put into his team after the academy, he made extra effort to become friends with his teammates. At first they were reluctant to accept his kindness due to his past reputation. After they accepted him as a friend and teammate, they breezed by all their missions and even the chūnin exams. Pito's team currently holds the village's record for the shortest genin period. This was due to the gruelling training the team did under the supervision of their jōnin sensei. With this training and help from his mother, Pito was extremely proficient at boil release which was his primary source of damage. The village recognised Pito's strength so they offered to have him a leader of a group of genin just like what his sensei did. Pito accepted so long as he was trained to do so first as he didn't feel like he was responsible enough. After 1 year of training, Pito was a team leader of genins. Pito was already very tall at this point, so at first his students were very intimated by Pito's very long body. However Pito had a very lovable personality after he changed his attitude. After treating his students to some food at some high quality restaurants in the village, Pito's students too realised that he wasn't a bad person at all. Pito's team consisted of three girls. Two of the girls were extreme taijutsu specialists and the other was very proficient at using genjutsu. The two that were good at taijutsu would argue a lot and the which left the genjutsu girl to stop their bickering. She wasn't so great at it though as she was quite timid and she wasn't able to raise her voice. Pito was able to resolve these arguments easily as he would stop smiling and look very intimating Personality Because Pito is the son of the Fifth Mizukage, he used to be to be very stuck up in his younger years. Because of this, he wasn't liked by most people. As he grew up, he realised his mistakes and then learned to not be so mean to other people. Appearance The first most obvious characteristic about Pito is how tall and long he is. Not only is he over 2 meters tall, but his arms are extremely long as they almost reach his knees. As Pito has some Terumī blood in him, he has red hair however, he has crimson red eyes which don't follow the clan's physical traits. Due to being a missing ninja, Pito has to do lots of manual labour in order to survive in the wild. This has made him very well built which was the exact opposite of how he was like when he was a resident of the village. While he is away from village, Pito doesn't cut his hair so he always ties it up into either a bun or just a regular pony tail. Once it gets to long however, he does use his kunai to cut it. Only when he rarely comes back to the village does he get his hair properly cut to short hair. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. The Last: Naruto the Movie Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. New Era New Era stuff Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character Category:Kirigakure